


A Growing Fondness

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cute Dog, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: “Well,” Kuroo was hugging his leather messenger bag to his chest, he was dripping onto the rubber mats, his glasses were spotted with water and tilted on his face, his usually gravity defying hair was plastered to his head, and in general he looked like a wet cat.  A little shocked, disorientated, and offended that it had dared rain on him.  “It’s Saturday.”  Kuroo tried to straighten himself out, standing up to his full height and using one hand to readjust his glasses.“Yes it is.”  Sawamura said, eyes darting down Kuroo’s tall frame and trying not to let his focus linger on the clinging clothes





	A Growing Fondness

Sawamura considered closing up early for the night as he eyed the growing storm outside. He doubted anyone would be out shopping for flowers with rain coming down as hard as it was, the weather advisory had been flashing a warning for the past two days about the storm that would most likely rage through the night and most of the next day. Luckily Sawamura only lived around the block from his flower shop but he was regretting not closing up before the storm had hit.

“I’m going to have to carry you home, hm?” Sawamura asked his constant companion. The old dogs tail thumped on his cushioned bed as he stared up at Sawamura with clear adoration. Sawamura smiled as he crouched down, petting his fuzzy head. Ryota had been old when Sawamura found him living in the small alley behind Sawamura’s shop and he had seemed only too happy to follow Sawamura into the store and curl up on the towels Sawamura had laid down for him.

The vet Sawamura had taken him to thought Ryota might be a mixed Akita, he had the right brindle coloring and the general size of one. His temperament was loyal and lazy, though the latter might have to do with his age. He seemed happy to follow Sawamura from the shop to his apartment, laying in whatever room Sawamura happened to occupy. It meant Sawamura spent more money on dog beds than he had on his own bed but now every room in his shop and apartment had its own dog bed for Ryota to rest his wary bones on. Sawamura wasn’t sure what the dogs life had been like before he had found him, but one of his ears was half chewed off and he had a permanent limp, an old injury the vet had told him, one that had healed without being set properly. He thought Ryota deserved a nice cushiony life, even if Sawamura’s bank account wept for the amount he spent on treats and dog toys Ryota was too old to play with.

“We’ll both be soaked through by the time we get home.” Sawamura continued, using both his hands now to scratch Ryota behind his ears, a spot that always made him close his eyes and push into Sawamura’s hands in unabashed contentment. The old dog was over 50 kilograms and Sawamura wasn’t ashamed to admit that he took up working out again just so he could easily carry the aging dog when he needed to. Sawamura lived on the third floor of a building that didn’t have an elevator, walking up and down the stairs was painful for Ryota who had old injuries and arthritis so more often than not Sawamura ended up carrying him to and from the building.

The door to the shop flew open, the bell ringing loudly as Sawamura straightened up with surprise. Who would be foolish enough to go out in a storm just to get flowers?

“Sawamura!” A voice squeaked out.

_ Oh _ , Sawamura found himself thinking,  _ of course _ .

“Kuroo, what are you doing here?” Sawamura asked, walking around the counter to the narrow aisle with pots and buckets overflowing with various types of flowers.

“Well,” Kuroo was hugging his leather messenger bag to his chest, he was dripping onto the rubber mats, his glasses were spotted with water and tilted on his face, his usually gravity defying hair was plastered to his head, and in general he looked like a wet cat. A little shocked, disorientated, and offended that it had dared rain on him. “It’s Saturday.” Kuroo tried to straighten himself out, standing up to his full height and using one hand to readjust his glasses.

“Yes it is.” Sawamura said, eyes darting down Kuroo’s tall frame and trying not to let his focus linger on the clinging clothes before tilting his head to the side. “Didn’t you at least bring an umbrella?”

“I did!” Kuroo pushed his black hair out of his eyes, the sudden sight of his forehead left Sawamura a little confunded and feeling foolish for it. Kuroo looked younger without his hair in his face, leaving him looking more open. “But the wind took it.”

“The wind took it?” Sawamura asked, feeling a growing weakness inside himself towards the other man. If Sawamura were being honest with himself, which he always tried to be, he could admit that the weakness had started upon their first meeting. When Kuroo had stumbled into the shop looking confused and overwhelmed by the amount of flowers in the store.

“See I thought I could make it here before the storm hit but meetings ran a bit late and I was almost here by the time storm hit and it was too far to turn back home so I started running but the wind picked up and-” Kuroo mimed having his body tossed back then he looked up into the distance, as if recalling watching the wind pull his umbrella away and left him to the elements. “So I ran here! And now I’m dripping all over your floor, I’m sorry.”

“Oh no, not my floors.” Sawamura deadpanned, looking down at the rubber mats that were specifically designed to soak up the excess water that always seemed to be hitting the floors in a shower shop. Kuroo looked down, shifting his feet before looking up at Sawamura.

“You’re sassing me.” Kuroo looked as if he didn’t know whether to laugh or whine about that so Sawamura laughed for him, motioning for the other man to follow him. Sawamura turned around, hoping he hadn’t given anything away with his expression. He wondered if he looked at Kuroo the same way Ryota looked at him. “Mocking me when I came all the way here just to make sure you don’t get too lonely.”

Ever since that first Saturday, three months prior, Kuroo always showed up after classes. Kuroo was a high school science teacher, his bag was always stuffed full of papers that needed to be graded and lesson plans that needed to be approved. Plus a bag of treats for Ryota, which was when Sawamura knew he didn’t stand a chance against Kuroo.

“I don’t get lonely, I have Ryota.” Sawamura motioned to the dog who had followed them into the backroom which was crowded with more flowers. Kuroo grinned down at the dog who sat in front of him, staring up at Kuroo and wagging his tail.

“My apologies Ryo, I didn’t mean any offense.” Kuroo dug into his bag before pulling out a treat. “Will you find it in your heart to forgive me?” Ryota sniffed at the treat before taking it gently, stretching his neck out for Kuroo to give him a scratch before taking his treat over to his bed in the corner.

“He’s a hard one to please.” Sawamura said, earning a laugh from Kuroo. Sawamura pulled out a towel and his gym bag. They were only a day old and better than the soaking wet clothes Kuroo was wearing now, though Sawamura did give them an experimental sniff before handing them over to Kuroo.

“Thank you.” Kuroo looked immensely thankful as he shuffled off into the small half bath. Sawamura set about making tea just to give himself something to do as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the sight of Kuroo in his clothes.

Sawamura wasn’t sure what prompted Kuroo to return after that first visit to the shop. Kuroo had been his normal provocative self and Sawamura had let the anger get the best of him, there had been a little more bite in Sawamura’s words than he normally let slip through when dealing with customers. But Kuroo had returned the next Saturday and every Saturday since. Sometimes he had specific requests for bouquets, simple things like something that conveys sympathy or something with a lot of red in it. If the shop wasn’t busy Kuroo would point at flowers, asking their meaning and scientific name as if trying to trip Sawamura up. Sometimes he came in pulling his hair out because his students were particularly frustrating that week, but mostly he came in with stories of how absolutely brilliant and amazing he found them. He always had a video on his phone to show Sawamura and a treat and pet for Ryota.

Sawamura hadn’t known he was weak for ridiculous bedhead and an easy attitude that hid a sharp wit and dorky sense of humor. If Sawamura had known a pair of amber colored eyes hidden behind glasses would make his knees knock together he would have closed up shop, but it was too late now.

“Sa’mura,” Kuroo complained as he stepped out of the bathroom. “Has anyone told you that your shoulder to waist ratio is ridiculous?” Sawamura turned, trying to brace himself for what was to come. Kuroo mostly wore the clothes of his trade, which was a lot of button ups tucked into iron trousers and soft looking cardigans. Kuroo had several centimeters on Sawamura but Sawamura was built a little wider, he suspected they most likely weighed about the same too. But the burrowed shirt sagged a little on Kuroo’s shoulders where Sawamura had unknowingly stretched it out.

“I work out so I can carry Ryota up and down the stairs without straining anything.” Sawamura’s arms had been sore for days after the first time he had done it and he had been embarrassingly out of breath by the time he had gotten to his apartment.

“Oh my god,” Kuroo covered his eyes with a hand, his other occupied with his wet clothes.

“He’s got arthritis and I live on the third floor.” Sawamura defended himself, looking over at Ryota who had finished his treat and wagged his tail when he noticed he had his owners attention on him. Sawamura turned back to Kuroo to see the other man had moved his hand from his eyes down to cover his mouth, his brows pinched together as he stared at Sawamura. “What?” Sugawara had mocked Sawamura endlessly when he learned that Sawamura had started working out to be able to more comfortably carry his dog, he didn’t need that from Kuroo too.

“I’m just wondering how you’re a real person.” Kuroo shrugged and before Sawamura could question if that was an insult or compliment he was digging into his bag, wet clothes forgotten on the chair. “Though that reminds me, I bought this.” Kuroo pulled out what looked like a small gray bundle of fabric.

“What is it?” Sawamura asked as Kuroo walked over to Ryota, who wagged his tail in a happy greeting.

“You said you were worried about him getting cold.” The temperature was dropping and Sawamura had admitted to cutting some of his older sweaters to fit Ryota, but the dog didn’t seem to like the extra fabric on him despite the fact that he was starting to shiver at night. The shops heating was adequate at best but there always seemed to be a constant nip in the air during winter, which was fast approaching and Sawamura was growing more worried.

Sawamura stepped to the side so he could see what Kuroo was doing. The fabric wrapped around Ryota’s back and stomach but left his legs and neck free, it was a soft gray color that went well with the dogs natural coloring. Ryota sniffed at the fabric before wagging his tail once more and stretching his head out for a pet, which Kuroo gave him with a satisfied grin.

“One of my students suggested it, see it leaves him mostly free but still gives him a bit of extra padding to keep warm.” Kuroo gave Ryota a good scratch under his chin.

“Marry me.” Sawamura said, causing Kuroo to whip around in surprise. 

“Shouldn’t we go out for coffee first?” Kuroo asked, voice a bit higher pitched than his normal tone. Sawamura grinned even as he felt his face heat up. He crouched next to Kuroo, rubbing Ryota’s ears before looking over at Kuroo.

“Okay, if you insist.” Kuroo’s grin was slow and blinding, making Sawamura’s heart beat quicker. Ryota watched them both as he knelt on the floor, smiling like the smitten idiots they were.


End file.
